That's Just Wrong
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: God, out of all the people she could have lusted for, why did it have to be a 12-year-old? ShizNat


A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in hecka long

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in hecka long. Well, hostage is pretty long, but I'm having a writer's block and I refuse to update it until I satisfy my needs for it being fully completed. And I keep lying, no matter how many times I try to hold off story ideas they keep hammering onto me.

-

Shizuru Kanzaki frowned, as the 21 year old walked out of her car and to her house. The young day care owner opened her door and set down her newly bought groceries: mainly sweets, foods, drinks, and some necessaries for the kids and her kitten. Shizuru Kanzaki was basically a full time housewife, and her job was a day care owner, and she basically did what she said. She was a normal women, she had majored in Acting. Aside from the day care job, Shizuru attended every play nearby, either because she was in the main cast, or because she wanted to watch other people act.

She loved acting as much as she loved her job.

Shizuru Kanzaki was labeled a happy woman; she had a wonderful husband, Reito, who was the CEO of his company, and they had basically lived in the richest of the rich neighbor hoods in Japan. Though, people did gossip about Shizuru's being, since the Fujino Company Associated with the Kanzaki Company it was actually foreseen that the two would be married. Reito had proposed to her during College, where it was the time Shizuru had already graduated and the older young man had been promoted. It was his luckiest day.

He had proposed to her after watching a very famous reenactment of A Midsummer Night's Dream, and in front of millions of eyes dropped to his knee. Of course, Shizuru was blissfully happy, and couldn't stop crying that night, but not because of happiness. It just felt like something was missing.

Their wedding was one of those things talked about everywhere, and of course, because they were the countries' new subject, the paparazzi had trailed their every step looking for a screw up or a dirty secret they had. Unfortunately, they failed and had found out that the two had nothing bad to hide; no dead bodies, no affairs.

The chestnut haired women began sorting out the supplies, waiting for the usual to be coming for the week. Every Monday to Friday, some of Reito's or her Father's Work Acquaintances or simply their rich neighbors would drop their kids off here in the Kanzaki residence for the Day Care. Usually it was just about every day, until they picked up their kids at night, but Shizuru could name off a few families who dropped off their kids every week, and they stayed their for the whole week. Usually, though, Shizuru mostly had to just go with her driver to pick up the group of students, since they all went to the same academy that went from kindergarten to the last year of high school.

Shizuru stretched back, and got a few pins, and with a hair tie she tied her hair up, and inserted the pins to make sure the messed up bun was securely placed. It was messed up, yes, but it was hot. The young woman started preparing things, and helped tidy up the children's room. The children's room was connected to the backyard with a glass sliding door, and inside were tables, board games, video games, a giant TV, and a lot of toys.

Along with the maids and the live in cooks that helped Shizuru prepare the room, the young woman had excused herself to check the backyard. In the backyard was a playground, and lots of trees, but there was a fence put up so the kids didn't go in there.

Shizuru was about to go fix herself a drink after everything was in place, when the doorbell rung. Her butler rushed to her and said, "Ma'am, since you were busy tidying up, I had Hiisha-san pick up the usual kids, hopefully it's not a worry to you…"

Shizuru smiled and raised her hand, interrupting the young butler, and smiled, "Aw, no worries. I'll give him my thanks." The butler smiled, bowed, and excused himself, and left Shizuru in the kitchen alone. Shizuru's heart beat fast; she loved spending time with the kids. This was what she wanted to mainly believe.

Shaking her head, she massaged the bridge of her nose, and sighed. Her feelings about her job…it wasn't like she liked them, but it was too much. Not the kids, but it was something else. Shizuru put down her drink, and rushed to the entrance where the usual kids entered.

There were 14 kids in all, ranging from Kindergarten to 8th grade, the youngest being Takuto, in Kindergarten, along with his older sister Shia who was in 1st grade. Then there was the twins, Ren and Ran, two girls who were both in 3rd grade, following Jin, Min, Naito, and Takeru, 4th graders, and then the oldest of the bunch, the 12 year old prodigy, Natsuki Kuga. She was in 8th grade, having skipped a year, and she was the quiet, curious to Shizuru's surprise.

"Uu-chan! Uu-chan, Uu-chan!" yelled the young little boy, Takuto, and he ran up to Shizuru and hugged her leg. Shizuru smiled, she could've been their parent. After all, their parents had decided that work was more important.

"Hiya, Taku-kun, and hi to everyone else. Alright, everyone, you know the drill, homework first!" Shizuru said, in a motherly tone. They all smiled, except Natsuki, as they all trailed ahead of Shizuru and into the room that they've become accustomed too. It was funny how a prodigy like her had to go to a day care place, and even when she was turning 13 soon. Shizuru stood there with little Takuto in her arms as her eyes followed Natsuki to the room.

Smiling, Shizuru entered the room, where 3 other maids were that the kids favored, and, vice versa, and set Takuto next to Shia. "Ugh, why do we have homework!" complained Naito, a dark haired boy who started taking Min's utencils. "Stop that!" Min yelled, pulling his hair.

Shizuru pried them apart. That was one of the bad things, everyone but Takuto and Natsuki were spoiled brats, but when they got along they were good kids. It just was funny that the oldest and youngest were the most…innocent. _Innocent my ass…_ Shizuru thought, but she had to remind herself that she was a lucky women. Hell, she married her…childhood, high school, and college sweetheart. True love they said.

An uneasy feeling bubbled within Shizuru, but she just closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she felt Natsuki's eyes on her. "Is there something wrong, Natsuki?" They were all on first name basis, so it wasn't anything personal. Natsuki studied her for a moment, before asking for help. She had all honor classes, but it wasn't that she was a prodigy for studies. She was indeed smart, it wasn't that. She was a music prodigy, a musician, and had understood the music theory more than anyone.

It was hard to find teenagers that were spoiled rich but spent money on musical instruments, or old records of Beethoven, Bach, or Mozart's greatest. She even had mastered many of Schubert's pieces, which had difficult, extremely difficult techniques. And she wasn't good at just the piano, she played Sax, Trombone, Trumpet, Flute, Clarinet, Bass Clarinet, Alto Sax, Tuba, Drums (percussion) , a Drum set, Bass Guitar, Guitar, Harmonica, and even wrote and composed beautiful pieces that she had preformed at concerts already.

She was…amazing. But she had a problem; She was extremely shy, and when Shizuru made small jokes she'd just nod and smile, but sometimes when put on the spot she'd babble, and mix up her words. She was obviously wasn't a people person, but she didn't go under the influence like other kids her age.

"Nothing's wrong, ma'am, but may I ask you something? I need a bit of help here," the young pre-teen asked quietly. Shizuru nodded, and walked to Natsuki and kneeled and looked at Natsuki who had a Geometry book open. Usually 8th Graders were supposed to be in Algebra, but Natsuki had outsmarted her teacher and was sent to an Honors Geometry class, in which Natsuki usually passed. But, alas, the problem was not in the book, but on her paper.

"Its an extra credit problem. I don't really need it, but I had trouble on it, so I wanted to try and solve such a problem," Natsuki said in a nervous, fidgety tone, rushing her sentence a bit. Shizuru pulled hair and pushed it behind her ear, and looked at the problem, perplexed at the problem itself. She wasn't very good at math, heck, she majored in Theatre Arts. The problem looked simple at first, but it was complicated all in all: With an obtuse triangle, you are given two measurements, not angles, and you are to find the length of the longest side. No area, nothing else was mentioned. And since it wasn't a right triangle, the Pythagorean theory couldn't be used.

"Wow, is your teacher deliberately trying to kill you? It's a wonder how I passed with an A in my math classes," Shizuru joked, lightly shaking her head. Natsuki nodded, her rosy cheeks reddening, and let out a weak smile, and shrugged. "It was on my sister's AP Calculus exam, so I showed it to my teacher, who smiled and gave it back to me and wrote it on the board as an optional extra credit assignment." Natsuki had an older sister, Nina, who was graduating from High School at the end of this year, but like Natsuki, had skipped a couple grades and classes, and was taking Statistics because she passed AP Calculus when she was a 3rd Year.

"Over-achiever," Shizuru mumbled, and laughed at her own joke. Natsuki blushed and her head drooped a bit, and she apologized. "Aah…u-um…sorry…" the timid girl said. Shizuru looked at her, before hugging her tight, and laughing, "No, no, I was kidding!" the older woman said.

Natsuki just jumped back and nodded, and Shizuru let out a giggle, the preteen was just too cute all flustered and all. Intoxicated by the smaller girl's scent, Shizuru didn't let go, and for a few seconds which felt like years, she kept thinking.

Shizuru _Kanzaki_ was an unhappy woman, something the paparazzi never got. Shizuru married her best friend, who thought their love was mutual. Shizuru lied to him, every night he poured his soul in to her arms. Shizuru neglected to see the true happiness imprinted on Reito's face when she walked down the aisle.

Shizuru Kanzaki was an unhappy woman. She lusted for a freaking 12-year-old girl.

--

TBC.

Hehe, many won't be pleased with this idea, but yeah, I'm into that forbidden stuff. I may not update anything for a while, but anyways…

Check out Breathing For Too Long, which is now at the lovely Chapter 5, at www(dot)fictionpress(dotcom)/s/2492135/5/


End file.
